Getting The Past Back (A Mortal Instruments x Infernal Devices Fanfic)
by OfCuffsandLaces
Summary: In a parallel dimension, the newlyweds Tessa and Jem are enjoying their temporary stay on the New York Institute. Everything is going well - until someone from Tessa's past makes an appearance and change their lives forever (This story is also posted on my wattpad account)
1. Prologue

Prologue

After a few arguements whether where are they going to live, Jem finally convinced Tessa to stay in the NY Institute at least for a few weeks until they finally made a decision where will they be staying permanently. They had so many options - Jem is thinking of returning to his hometown back in Shanghai, or live a silent life in London -though he is pretty sure Tessa would not want that. She's had so many memories in London - of love, of lost, of betrayal, of pain. Jem is fearing that Tessa's agony would trigger again if she stays in London. Magnus told him enough stories about Tessa's life after his parabatai died.

And speaking of Magnus, he paid another visit here in the Institute to go check on his boyfriend Alec - who looks exactly like Will, to his fascination. Alec Lightwood sometimes lives with Magnus back in Brooklyn, sometimes, in the Institute, depending on the situation.

Alec's sister Isabelle reminded Jem of Cecily, though her obsession for fashion is somewhat relevant to Jessamine's back then. Isabelle went out with Tessa for some girl's night, proudly showing a credit card that belongs to her mother before they left.

"Mom will not mind. Besides i - i mean we are also going to buy toiletries." Isabelle reasoned.

Alec sits on the couch with Magnus and his parabatai Jace beside him. Speaking of which, Jace reminded Jem of Will and Tessa's first son - James and Will at the same time.

It had been very awkward especially for Tessa to Jace and vice-versa. He seems uncomfortable living with his a hundred and something year old grandmother who looks like someone in between nineteen and twenty - two.

Jace's girlfriend Clary entered and sat beside him. Her mother Jocelyn Fairchild chose to live a silent mundane life with her new husband Luke.

Silence. Everyone is throwing glances at one another, unable to decide who is going to ask Jem first. As if on cue, Church the cat enters. He purred and jumped into Jem's lap, resting his head on his thigh.

It was Jace who spoke first. "How do you do it?" Everyone threw confused looks at him.

"Long story." Jem said. He stroked the cat's head. Church purred affectionally.

Jace noticed that everyone had their gazes on him. "What? The best thing you could get from that cat is a very loud angry purr."

Church the cat hissed at Jace.

"See?" Jace said. Everyone ignored him.

Clary began speaking, "So Brother-"

"Please call me Jem." Jem insisted. Clary reluctantly nodded.

"Uhhh, Jem. There is just one thing i am wondering. Tessa said she's a warlock, but i can see she has no Devil's mark.-"

"Clary, you do know Magnus told us not to ask, right?" Jace cut off. Clary then bowed her head for no good reason. Jem let out a soft chuckle.

"Its quite alright. Though i should say, Tessa should be the one telling her story. It is not my place." Jem said.

Magnus is about to say something when his phone rang. He took his phone using his free hand - Jem thinks both Magnus and Alec is unaware that Magnus' arm is looped around Alec's back.

"High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus answered. Magnus actually has two phones : one is for mundane use and the other one is for business transactions. A very familiar sob replied. Magnus knew her enough so as to tell what that sob means.

"Magnus. Send us a portal. Right Now." she sobbed again.

"Tessa, what is going on?" Jem stood up sending Church on the floor and rushed to Magnus' when her name is mentioned.

Tessa gulped on the other line. ",I know this is really impossible, and crazy, and i think i am going crazy right now..." she sobbed louder.

"It's Will, Magnus. He's here."

_A.N: So basically, the next chap is about Tessa's POV about whatever's going on. Please review and vote. They'd be so much appreciated._

**_P.S _**_: Would you guys mind to read my other story, It's called Let Go. It's also set in an alternate dimension in TID wherein Jem and Tessa where married. That story is basically my own perception how Will would be if Jem married Tessa. Votes and reviews for that one is also appreciated. _

**_I DO NOT OWN TID/TMI. THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE._**

(This story is also posted on my Wattpad Account)


	2. I

I

Tessa woke up to the sound of concerned voices around her. She found herself laid down on one of the beds in the infirmary. She then looked down to her body to find out that she still wore the clothes she wore a while ago. She blinked her sleepy eyes awake, and took a look on the surroundings. Alec and Isabelle was nowhere to be found. There is only Magnus, Jace, Clary and -

"Tessa!" Jem rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. Tessa hugged him back, feeling the familiar calming presence of her husband. The gang's eyes are now focused on the two of them.

Jem looked at her in the eye. "Are you alright?" He frantically searched her body for scratches or bruises, and breathed out in relief once he observed that she is indeed fine from the outside.

Tessa, on the other hand, took a long pause, considering her words to say. She doesn't want to tell what she feels without sounding mad. But judging from what she just saw, everything is madness.

Tessa sighed."I honestly don't know. Before i passed out, i am pretty sure a fear demon just tried to mess with me -"

"It's not a fear demon, Tessa." Magnus interrupted for Jem. "Fear demons usually uses your worst fears to their advantage."

"And i am pretty sure that guy is not probably the most scary thing out there." Jace added, "Except perhaps he's nuts, according to Izzy. Ducks deserve that title. "

Clary fought not to laugh as soon as Jace's words went inside her ear." You are **scared **of ducks?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "I don't fear ducks. I **Hate **them for no good reason. Besides, fear is the way you act whenever you see a cockroach crawling on the floor."

Clary elbowed him as hard as she could.

"Ouch." he mocked. "I am a very delicate masterpiece, Clary. Careful not to destroy me."

Jace's resentment on ducks and his arrogant and cocky attitude reminded Tessa awfully of Will. Tessa looked away at his grandson.

Tessa felt Jem gripped her shoulder. "Tessa, what do you remember?" She focused back on Jem bit her lip trying her best to form the best words. "Isabelle and I were about to get some coffee when we saw a flock of mundanes who had their cameras and phones out on a corner. And... and..."

Tessa is skeptical to finish it. She shook her head stubbornly. "It is impossible. It can't be. There is no way he -"

Jem made a comforting noise. It is the best thing he could do. The event was a shock for him too. "I know." He said," It is no way possible. But Tessa, it just happened."

Tessa made a face on him. He's kidding, right? He does not even know what she is talking about - or at least to her. "Jem, it can't be possible." She insisted. "Maybe it is some eidolon messing with me -"

"Sleep Now Runes don't work on Eidolons." Jace pointed out. Clary sent a glare to Jace. Jace pouted at her.

"I don't believe you." Tessa said. She keeps believing that everything is just some horrible dream. She is even thinking that this is just a part of another dream. Tessa expected Jem to say something rational - that he agrees to her and that everything is just a dream and that the Institute planned this thing. But he just sighed and said, "Tessa, can you stand?"

Tessa wiggled her toe fingers in instinct. She does not even know if she can really walk. She nodded back at Jem in response.

Jem stood out of the bed and lent a hand to help Tessa up. Her head is still throbbing quite painfully, but she can manage to hold herself up. He led her to another bed, where there is a familiar figure sleeping peacefully on it. A freshly-made rune starting to fade from his hand

Tessa sat on the edge of the bed and reached out a shaky hand to stroke Will's cheek. There is a part of her mind that keeps telling her that this is just one cruel nightmare, and that she needs to snap out of it. A bigger part of her is dominating, saying that it is really Will, and that she needs to stop being so skeptical.

Tessa is ready to move on to a new life with Jem but not forget Will completely, but seeing Will's face alone here again made Tessa's wounds, that is not healed even now it is still deep, became deeper as if a longsword is plunging in her heart repeatedly again. Why she feels pain instead of joy, she does not want to know.

Pain always overcomes Joy for Tessa

"Tess." it was barely a whisper, but Tessa remembered the nights where she is leaning on Will's chest, where Will would say her name on his sleep. Tessa choked back a sob.

Magnus spoke as if reading Tessa's mind, confirming her thoughts "Some magic is involved here." He blurted. "That magic drained Will's strength slowly all the way here at this dimension." Magnus spoke with enthusiasm when he saw Tessa's pained face. "But don't worry. Energy runes should be enough."

Tessa looked him in the eye. "Do you know how to send him back?" She demanded. Whatever caused this, Will being here is not right. Who knew, Will's arrival here would cause a series of chain events that would alter the present day?

Magnus, on the other hand, did not expected Tessa's inquiry.

Magnus' playful mind had always imagined a scene like this. A friend of him returns from the past to see him again. But unfortunately, it happened to Tessa, who is too young to see her lovers die in her arms. He half expected that Tessa would jump in delight because Will is given another chance to stay with her.

But Tessa is not that kind of person. Magnus had underestimated her emotional strength. And it was proven once again how strong really Tessa is, right here in front of him when she said what she demanded.

As much as he wants to help, and as much as he appoves and agrees on Tessa's theory about some alteration, Magnus can only sigh sadly, "This sort of timetravel spell is so new. Even the oldest warlock that is still existing will not know a thing or two about this spell. Even if there is a way - well, let's just say it might be very difficult. And dangerous." He mused thoughtfully. Tessa nodded. She made Magnus see her point, but she also saw his.

"Please tell me he is not related to me." Jace said out of the blue. Clary hissed his name and dragged him outside by his shirt, saying her excuses to Magnus and company as she did.

Isabelle and Alec entered the room just before they can go out with tea service on her hands. The Lightwoods offered Jace and Clary some tea. They both passed. Clary practically dragged Jace outside the room, the Lightwoods making way for them. "Anyone want tea?" Isabelle mused. It was Brother Zachariah who asked first. He also encouraged Tessa to have a sip, telling her it could ease her a bit. Magnus passed.

Brother Zachariah asked after a few sips and did his best not to look like an ungrateful critic."Who made the tea?"

Isabelle raised her hand enthustiastically.

Jem frowned."How may teaspoons of sugar did you put?"

"2." Isabelle confidently said.

"With all due respect, Miss, but your tea is quite plain. And too strong." Brother Zachariah commented."But it isn't that bad." he added.

"Good thing i passed." Magnus mumbled. The younger Lightwood glared at him. "Just kidding."

Not long after, Clary entered the room. "Uh, guys? Maryse just arrived. She's in the kitchen. Jace went downstairs to help her prepare the dinner." She announced.

Isabelle jumped when she heard her mother's name, nearly dropping her tea service. "Mom is here? Oh Angel. We didn't changed the rugs for about - what, a week?" she turned to Alec.

"About three weeks since Mom left, to be precise." he shrugged.

The gang left the two alone inside the infirmary, giving them enough privacy. "I honestly agree to you, Tessa." Jem said in an attempt to comfort her,"I love Will as my brother, but as much as i want him back, so that the three of us could have fun again just like the old days, him being here with us is a wrong and dangerous bet." He stared at Will's sleeping face, as if it would be the last time he would see that familiar sight.

Tessa tried to form any words out, but a sob just came out. Jem sat beside her and hugged her affectionally. Tessa felt her tears held back at the last minute. Jem always makes Tessa feel alright and comfortable just in the right time. She returned the hug, resting her head to his chest. She can hear Jem's hushed whispered comforts in her ear.

"Jem?" Asked Tessa, trying to change the topic that would make them forget the man in the bed where they sits even for awhile, even though the irony that they sit on the bed of the person they want to forget nearly made them laugh bitterly."How many hours as it been since I passed out?"

Jem considered carefully. "Three or four hours. Why?"

"I'm starving." She complained. Jem chuckled. "Alright. I heard Mrs. Lightwood is making dinner downstairs."


	3. II

III

Maryse Lightwood is no doubt, one of the best cooks Tessa had ever met. She just cooked two large amounts of a recipe, but everyone especially Jace is digging exceptionally fast on their plates as if there is no tommorow. Tessa could've had another round if her appetite is cooperating with her.

Isabelle began discussing to her mom about Will - whom she keeps on calling the 'hot nut', despite Alec's dissaproval - but both Tessa and Jem doesn't mind. Maryse instantly approved of Will staying in the Institute for as long as he wants when Isabelle mentioned he is a shadowhunter.

When Isabelle is done reporting, Maryse began scolding her children about the rugs and the piling take out packages that is scattered all over the kitchen. Both Alec and Isabelle looked down on their plates. Magnus patted Alec's back and said something about phone calls and housekeeping.

Maryse then turned her attention to Jem and Tessa. "So, Brother -"

"Please call me Jem." Jem kindly said. Maryse reluctantly nodded.

"Jem, Tessa, how is the Institute treating you by far?" Maryse asked. Alec and Isabelle looked at each other, and gulped. Apparently the two of them are in charge on the Institute when their mother is not around. And if Maryse happened to be around, she would inquisite the guests to see how either Alec or Isabelle is managing the Institute.

"This Institute is a very nice, by far, maam." Jem said politely. Maryse nodded, satisfied at his answer.

Jace on the other hand, snickered at Alec, "Hey. You act just like that guy." he whispered. Alec glared at him.

Tessa then spoke. "Very nice, ma'am." She agreed. Her politeness made Jace even more uncomfortable. "In fact, to prove ourselves trustworthy, -"

"You do not have to prove anything, Tessa." Maryse countered. "I can sense you and your husband are really trustworthy."

"Thank you." Tessa smiled. It is not everyday they can meet persons like Maryse, who would not give them a second glance at their every move. "That's a very kind thing to say." Tessa said, "But I felt like it is just right if we would want to contribute something during our stay, so i think it is necessary to show you what we can do."

Jem asked her, "Are you sure?"

Tessa nodded. She remembered that she also did the same thing years ago, at the same setting. She remembered how Charlotte and the London Institute Household back then asked her questions. She thought of Jessamine, who gave her ring to her to let her show what she can do. She remembered how everyone reacted when they saw what she did - especially that of Jessamine. History repeats itself, as people say, but this time, she is the one volunteering.

Tessa did not have to think twice on who to copy. Isabelle Lightwood has almost the same measurements as her, as far as she could tell.

"Isabelle?" Isabelle jumped at her seat when Tessa called her. She then glanced confused at her."Can i have anything that belongs to you? Like a jewelry, or a lock of hair, or a button - something like that, if you don't mind?"

Isabelle blinked for a few seconds, processing slowly what Tessa asked. She does not want to know why Tessa is asking for those such things. Then hesitantly, she removed her earring, and passed it to Alec, who passed it to his mother.

"Here you go, Tessa." Maryse put the delicate jewelry on Tessa's hands. Jace spoke up before Tessa began,

"Is this some sort of magic trick? You'll make Iz dissappear?"

"Jace -" Maryse began.

"No, it's okay. I earned quite a similar comment a century ago." Tessa said.

Tessa enclosed her fist into a loose ball, wrapping the earring protectively inside. Tessa had been doing this for years, so she finds it very easy finding a trace of Isabelle in the earring. As soon as she finally found Isabelle's trace, she wrapped herself into it, as if she is applying a second skin in her body.

And in the blink of an eye, Tessa suddenly dissappeared, replaced by Isabelle that wears Tessa's clothes.

Everyone in the room except Jem and Magnus dropped their jaws and nearly jumped in their seats, exchanging glances from Isabelle to Tessa. Isabelle checked on Tessa - she's got the perfect details to the last inch.

It was Jace who spoke confidently among them, looking unimpressed, "I've seen some warlocks change shape before. This is not new."

Tessa smiled at her great - great - grandson, but Maryse seem to take the remark seriously. "Jace show some respect."

"Why would i? Shape-changing is nothing new. I've killed eidolons who took the form of mundanes." Jace defended. "I don't see anything new here..."

"Oh? Then perhaps you should ask Tessa some questions only **you **and your friends know?" Jem calmly, yet coldly snapped. Tessa never knew Jem could be as such.

Jace seemed to be ready asking Tessa a battalion of questions when Maryse stole the chance. "Tessa, how old was Isabelle when i told her a very personal secret?"

Tessa smiled confidently. "Thirteen. I believe that secret tells about a certain family matter, so i have no place to check it out."

Maryse, Alec, and Isabelle paled. It was Isabelle's turn to ask. "What gift did i got for my tenth birthday?"

"Your whip." Tessa answered. Everyone but Jem and Magnus looked shock. "Magnus even added a punch on your whip as a birthday gift to Alec."

That got Magnus' jaw drop and Alec flush a very deep red.

Tessa handled the earring back to Maryse, who passed it until it reached the owner. Much to everyone's surprise, Tessa did not lost her form.

"Once i transformed into someone, i am not gonna need any personal items from them to transform into them again." Tessa explained, as if she was reading their minds. Tessa then removed her Isabelle form and continued, "I can will my transformation as long as i want."

Jace, who is very skeptical awhile ago, staggered to find the proper words. "I've seen eidolons and warlocks transform. They can't know what is on the mind of the person they are disguising to unless they studied that particular being. How...?"

"I am Theresa Gray." she introduced. "My father is a greater demon. My mother is Adele Starkweather - an unmarked shadowhunter."

Tessa's introduction startled everyone. They are starting to form the story behind Tessa's existence : a greater demon got hold of an unmarked shadowhunter. That explains why she has no devil's mark, or how she could do what the shape-changing warlocks and demons can't.

"Like what you saw earlier, i can transform into anyone as long as i have any personal belongings of them - a lock of hair, fingernails, blood, stuff like that. I can also transform into someone i already copied again even without any personal belongings from them." Tessa continued. " I can also touch the minds of the dead, with the possible exception of that, I will remember how they died, or i will even copy their looks on their death."

"Do-" Clary started. "Do runes work on you?"

Good Question. Tessa sadly smiled. "Unfortunately, no. They just dissappear of my skin instantly as if you were writing on water."

Will is in a very dark road. He knows all of the corners of London, but this road is deserted and really unfamiliar. Not a single carriage passed by. Will forgot to wear a coat so he is shivering of night air. He checked all of his pockets for anything - nothing, even a piece of handkerchief.

Will kept walking to the phantom road, hoping that he'll find the end as easy and fast as possible. The tension and panic start to arouse inside him when he can't find even a torchlight in the road for what seemed like hours.

Will is about to scream for help when he saw a female figure clad in an elegant white dress. Her brown hair that is in ringlets fell to her back. The girl turned at him. He was horrified to see the sight.

It is undoubtly Tessa. Her eyes bloodshot from crying. Will ran to her, but no matter how fast he ran, he just can't seem to reach her. It was as if he is running in a wheel.

"I've been mourning, since you left me." Tessa said.

_Left? My Tessa, I will never leave you! _Will wanted to scream, but somehow he just can't. Some force is restricting his voice.

After what seem like forever, Will finally got close to Tessa open arms. He was about to hug her, and before he did, Tessa radiated a very bright white hot light. Will covered his eyes with his arm, but it was too late. Will felt the light suck him in.

Will woke up with a gasp. He catches his breath as he looks all around him. He is lying in a bed covered with white linen. More vacant beds of the identical look fill the room, along with a few tables and a portable covering with wheels on it. _Odd. Portable coverings like that are meant to be lifted._

Undoubtly, he is in an infirmary. But at what place?

Will looked at his side table, seeing a pair of dark colored undershirt and leather trousers and what seem to be women's shorts that is made to reach up to the thighs

Seeing the clothes made Will look under the blanket. Sure enough - he's naked. Somebody took his clothes off him. Blood start to rush on his face. He got up, and a jolt of pain erupted in his head. He touched his forehead as he staggered to stand up with his other hand on the bedside table to support his weight.

He put on the undershirt first. Will had no choice but to wear the very skimpy shorts that hugged his thighs and backside tightly. The leather trousers miracoulously fit him perfectly.

Will considered going out and find out where exactly is he. He can't stay in this place for long. Tessa and their little James would be waiting for him at home. But he felt really exhausted, as if someone or something sucked all of his energy out of him. His legs feel like water as if he ran for miles. On top of that, nausea starts to crawl on him. He ended up lying on the bed and closing his eyes, saving the confusion for later.

"Isabelle, would you mind checking our guest upstairs? Bring him a tray of food." Maryse asked her daughter.

Isabelle who is almost finished on her plate shrugged. "I don't mind."

Maryse nodded. "Very well. You know where the dining wear is placed."

Isabelle headed for the cupboard in the kitchen. Minutes later, she returned with a tray with dishes and silverware, a glass, a small saucer and a small bowl. Isabelle put a considerable amount of rice and soup, and placed a fish fillet neatly on the saucer. She also filled the glass with ice cold water.

Questions keep running on Will's mind everytime he tries to take another sleep. _How did i get here? What the hell happened? Is My Tessa worrying?_

But no. Will saw Tessa awhile ago - only that she seemed to wear trousers, which scandalized him, and some sort of vest with long sleeves. He can't be wrong. It is Tessa. But what exactly happened to her, seeing her dressed like that?

_I've been mourning, since you left me._

That question bothers Will everytime he thinks of Tessa. Even if it is a dream, more like a nightmare, he just can't stop thinking why Tessa would accuse him such thing. He'd rather cut his wrists than leave his most precious for The Angel's sake! Or maybe that scene is actually connected on why is he... here...

A door creaking interrupted his thoughts. Will summoned all of his strength to get up and find the nearest thing he could use as a weapon, which happened to be a vase. He swung it on his hand expertly as if it is some sort of wood club. There is like a thick fog covering his eyes but he fought it by blinking rapidly. Slowly, he approached the direction of the sound. As if confirming his thoughts, very loud noises, which he thinks as peculiar as it is, are footsteps, are coming to his direction. The steps got louder, and Will raised the vase. He saw a feminine figure coming to him, a tray on her hand. When he saw enough, he dropped the vase in midair, making the girl gasp very hard.


	4. III

IV

The man whom they saved just tried to kill Isabelle.

The guy, however, left the vase hanging in the mid - air. The intricate designs are familiar to Isabelle. To Isabelle's shock, the vase slipped to the man's hand and hit the floor with a shattering noise.

_Shit. Mom is going to kill me._

The limited edition vase that her mom got to some random mundane auction in Russia during her travels is destroyed. Maryse Lightwood doesn't usually spend her timefor some auction, but when she did saw something worth betting, she would stop at nothing to get that particular item.

Isabelle let out a horrified gasp that made the man step backwards. Isabelle assumed it's because of her gasp, but judging from the way he looks at her outfit, well, this guy is the very first guy who called her a whore because of her outfit.

Isabelle laid the tray in the nearest table to prevent the dishes from falling. She doesn't want to clean more shattered glass fragments.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she scolded. The man didn't even flinch. He just glared harder. "What the hell are you wearing?!"

Isabelle was taken aback. "Duh?! A dress. Don't tell me you do not know what a dress is!"

"I know what a dress is!" he defended. "You'll be needing a chemise and a corset to wear it! Dresses are longer. And thicker. Not like that! It looks like sort of night gown! Even whores do not wear such thing!"

Isabelle let out a sound that sounds in between a laugh and a gasp. "Are you referring to Victorian Inspired Ballgowns?" Isabelle remembered some shadowhunters in Idris wear that type of gown in balls. The man stared at her as if she doesn't even knew the word.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Welcome to the 21st century - where dresses can be **this **short and tight, and women are perfectly fine with shorts."

Will doesn't know which of the woman's statement startled him : that shorts - the undergarment type - are perfectly fine for women to wear, or the statement about the dress, or that she just said that he's in 21 century.

"21st Century? What are you talking about? It's only the 19th. And what is this place?" Will said.

Isabelle snorted. "Well, believe it or not, it's the 21st. 2008, to be precise. "

"No!" Will roared. "It's 1886. And what the hell is this place?!"

"You are in the New York Institute."

An Institute? That should explain the covenant marks the girl wears on her arms. But still.

"It's 1886." He insisted.

Will expected some rude remark, but the girl just rolled her eyes. "Care to go downstairs?"

Awkward silence filled the air as soon as Tessa removed her transformation. Neither anyone dared to speak : everyone just chokes their words back to their throat.

Footsteps that sounds like gunshots on the floorboards echoed from the outside of the hall, making everyone stare at the door. Isabelle enters the room, her hands on her hips, and is looking annoyed. And pissed. The stranger whom the younger Lightwoods took home looks disoriented and is wearing Alec's shirt and Jace's extra pants. The man scanned the room. His eyes lit when he turned to Tessa's direction.

Tessa doesn't know how to react. It seems Will is fighting the urge to run to her side, perhaps because everyone in the room had their gazes on him. Should she excuse herself - surely everyone, especially Jem, would understand. Tessa took a quick glance at Jem, who became pale like he used before, when Jem is still an addict.

Hide her face in her hands, perhaps? Everyone **will **think she's not ok and she doesn't want that.

Gather yourself, Tessa. You've dealt with this for a century.

Barely.

Tessa sometimes dreams dreams just like this - where Will would suddenly appear from nowhere and that they'de be together - only to find herself screaming his name and crying. Honestly, Tessa doesn't know if this is reality, or just another dream of him. Tessa is always expecting to find herself waking up on her mattress crying out Will's name as tears roll to her eyes.

Hearing Will's name brings back the happy memories to her. But **seeing **Will again after a century?

Sure, Tessa always wanted to be with **both **Will and Jem, but after a century of dealing with her heartache, the sight of Will in hrr dreams brings back the nights where she cried herself to sleep. That feeling of emptiness returns everytime she reaches for the other side of the bed even if she knew that that part of the bed would always be vacant. The times she is actually pointing out something that would make a good joke out of it, only to realize that she is talking to herself. The times she is seeing teenage couples affectionate to each other. The times she always becomes jealous of old couples who had each others backs to their last breath.

**You have Jem now.**

But in fifty, sixty years, Tessa would have to see Jem wither slowly like Will. Jem would have wrinkles and frown lines and gray hair, but Tessa would always look the same. And there will come a time that she will hold Jem's dying body in her arms, breathing his last breathes, saying his last words to her.

Tessa is not sure if she could bear it again. Losing Will is more than enough.

"Tessa." Will breathed. He earned several frowns from the household. Tessa somehow found herself standing from her seat. She stared anxiously at Will, who is running for her now. She staggered backward. No matter how much she wanted to feel Will's touch again - it's just too painful. Tessa is afraid that she'll wake up crying her heart out.

Will reached her. And did what is probably the last thing Tessa expected Will to do.

Tessa still remembers the feeling of Will's lips on hers. Now, those memories seem to be freshened as Will's soft lips brushed against hers, his one hand cupping her chin. He brushed gently at first, but became faster and rougher as time goes by. Tessa knew everyone is seeing her. **JEM **is seeing her. She pressed her lips on each other to keep them close. She put her hands on his sturdy chest and pushed as best and as strong as she could, but Will is just too stubborn.

Tessa let out a cry of agony and frustration and pounded harder on his chest. Will retreated slowly, his face painted with confusion.

"You, don't recognize me?" he asked. "Tess, i recognized you - even if you are wearing men's trousers, but -"

He was cut off when Tessa ran to a man who felt awfully familiar to Will standing behind her and rested her head to his chest. The man pat Tessa's back and made comforting noises.

Tessa is trying to fight her tears back, or even hold it for awhile even if it is already flowing like waterfalls. She could feel the heavy symphatetic gazes of the others, but she just can't stop.

Tessa never imagined she would feel the butterflies again. Jem did gave Tessa goosebumps and butterflies but what Will is giving her - it's the sort of butterflies that would make her smile and laugh her heart out till she can't breath. The tingle of those butterflies felt bittersweet to Tessa.

She's shedding tears because she had Will kiss her that way again, and at the same time, she cried of wrongness, knowing that he should'nt be here as much as she wants to. It just felt wrong. **VERY WRONG.**

And she cried of guilt for wanting more just a kiss from Will, even if she's married to Jem.

Everyone in the dining hall but the three and Magnus left their dinner unfinished, thinking that they need privacy. But Magnus felt that he should be in here, to help explain things and give support to each side, assuming either of the three needed it.

"Who are you?" Will asked coldly. He expected the man to threw harsher words at him, but the man just smiled. "Yup. You really **are **Will."

Something about the man's calm demeanor felt awfully familiar.

"Do i know you?" Will frowned. The man let go of Tessa and lifted his shirt. He saw the faint scar on the man's chest. The scar that exactly matches his scar on his chest. Will then stared astonishly on the man's face - faint scars of runes of power can still be seen in his cheeks.

"Jem?" He managed. The man smiled at him again.

"I'm so glad you recognized me, Will."

Will let himself run to his brother and gave each other a brotherly hug. They eventually let go of each other when they heard Tessa sob. They both looked at her.

Her tears fell like rain. But there is the beautiful smile Will always sees everytime he wakes up and see her on the other side of the bed.


	5. IV

IV

Counseling is not really one of Magnus' talents, but he is willing to do his best for his three friends. Magnus never saw Tessa this way - he can feel her agony and her happiness having equal sides inside her chest. Magnus is a witness on Tessa's agony when Will died. He can sense that Tessa is feeling happy and worse at the same time. Somehow, Will's return reminded Tessa that nothing in this world would be permanent. That she will always be the one left.

Tessa managed to ease down after a few sips of tea. Jem and Will sat on both sides beside her. Magnus sat in front of Tessa.

Since this is Magnus' first formal counseling, he doesn't exactly know how to start. "Where should we begin?"

Surprisingly, nobody realized how stupid Magnus' question is. Or at least to him.

It was Will who spoke first. "Where in the Angel's name am i?"

Magnus shrugged. "New York Institute."

Will kept asking. "Why is Tessa wearing men's clothing? Why do whores wear some sort of silk dress that barely covers the legs and hugs their bodies so tight?"

Magnus found Will's asking funny. He never thought a scene from TV dramas that involve time travel would be real, much less experience it. "Welcome to the 21st Century, Will."

Will snorted. "You sound like the black-haired whore i saw upstairs."

"You mean Isabelle Lightwood?" Magnus said, "I must tell you, Will. She is the daughter of the Institute's head and The Inquisitor."

"Light - worms run this place?" Will made a sound that is in between a gasp and a chuckle. "No wonder this place stinks."

"I'm dead serious, Will. The Lightwoods run this place."

"Anyway," Will cleared his throat. "What the hell are you people thinking? It's not 21st, it's 19th. Our little James is surely waiting for me now. Could you help me get out of this weird place?"

Magnus sighed, "Unfortunately, Returning you back in the 19th century is not even possible."

"It's the 19th." Will insisted , rolling his eyes.

"Yeah?" Magnus took something from his pocket. He put his phone in the table. "Do you know what this is?"

Will didn't answer. Not because he doesn't want to, but he doesn't know how to answer. _What is that thing? _

_"_Better yet, does this thing exists back in the 1800s?"

Will never saw such thing even once in his lifetime. The thing is probably the closest brother to a sensor - which is bulkier and heavier than this soap - shaped thing.

"Welcome to the 21st Century, Mr. Herondale." Magnus formally said. Will became tired hearing this statement **again **by a friend who looks ridiculous in what seemed to be colored leather trousers and buttoned shirts that seemed too tight for him and don't get him started with the pieces of metal that is pierced on Magnus's ear - they are not like women earrings that dangles around, they were like needles pierced every piece of skin on his ear.

No matter how many solid evidences he saw, Will still believes he is just in some sort of alien world inhabited by foreign creatures.

But Magnus **especially **Tessa is no foreign creature to him.

Shapeshifters, perhaps? Only Tessa has the ability to copy both the mind and the physical appearance of a certain person.

"So, i am in 21st century - like in the future, where women either dress like men or whores and fat needles were pierced into the ear, and Angel knows what - flying vehicles and Da Vinci's sketch of a flying chair actually exists?" Will sarcastically asked. But Magnus took the question seriously.

"Yes." Magnus said. "Your question pretty much sums about it. With the possible exception of flying chairs. Traveling by air is possible now, though, with planes. Mundanes are not even planning on creating such things. There are vehicles however that doesn't need horses. Horses today are only barnyard animals."

"Impossible." Will insisted, making Magnus roll his eyes. He saw Tessa smiled at the corner of his eye. Will's... persistence seem to bring back happy memories to Tessa. Magnus suddenly wondered how Will and Jace would interact with each other. "Horses are the most reliable thing for travel. They can't be stucked in the barnyard."

Magnus shrugged. "Well, unfortunately you are in the future."

"Do ducks not exist here?" Will asked.

"They still do."

Will muttered something about bad eggs.

"C',mon, Will. Are you not interested how Jem became... normal?" Magnus grumbled.

"I am."

Magnus glanced at Jem, who nodded at him. "I served the brotherhood for a hundred and thirty years, William. Before the cure was found. Last year, to be precise."he said thoughtfully.

"Last year?" William glanced at Jem. "1885?"

Jem chuckled. "No, Will. 2007. A very great year for the music industry, by the way."

"Please,Jem." Magnus dramatically said. "The whole world just saw my favorite artist perform a horrible dance number. How is that any good?"

Jem just rolled his eyes.

Will then asked the question everyone expected him to."I'm in the future?"

Everyone but Tessa nodded, who had her focus on her half- empty teacup. They both ignored the redundance of the topic and the question.

"How?" Will asked to nobody in particular.

"That's the problem, Will." It was Jem who spoke. "Even Magnus doesn't even know how you came here."

"What do you remember, at least before you, well, got in here?" Magnus asked.

Will considered for many long seconds. After what seemed like an hour, Will finally spoke with hesitation. "I was at the Institute. Everyone is preparing for Tessa's labor to our first child. I ... am helping Henry build a crib. While Charlotte and Sophie and Cecy are weaving blankets and sweaters for the baby. And... and..." his head throbbed painfully.

Tessa looked like she is desperately fighting her tears. "I don't remember."Will managed to finished He then hissed in pain as he massaged his temples with his thumb.

"Don't try it, Will. Headaches maybe an effect of trying to remember anything before a particular event which in your case, time travel." Magnus said. Will nodded in response.

Will turned his gaze on Jem. "So, the cure is found? How?"

Jem nodded at him. "We honestly don't know how. But the cure came to me."

Jem had to lie on that part. Will does not need to know what happened to his bloodline - or even on Henry's bloodline. Tessa does not show it - but she was frustrated and sad from the events which forced her down to the Spiral Labyrinth. He should not even tell Will that his addiction was cured because of the Heavenly Fire - Will would start asking questions, and Jem might give up the information Will should not know. Magnus might even help him fill more details. He felt like a guilty criminal for lying - but it was worth it.

Will is happy seeing Jem what he is seeing now: he now had colors in his cheek. His hair as black as his. His eyes, a shade of golden brown. Will suddenly missed the Jem he knew physically: pale like a ghost and sick. This Jem seem like a stranger and at the same time, a close friend - which he is.

Magnus glanced at the sort of sensor that is made up of metal thingy. He saw Magnus' brow twitch.

"It's already past nine. I think i should go home now." Magnus said. Drowsiness start to crawl on both Will and Jem's veins. But it is Tessa's feelings that is keeping her awake.


End file.
